japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuko Minaguchi
Yuko Minaguchi (皆口 裕子, born on June 26, 1966) is a Japanese voice actress. In 2012, Minaguchi took a nineteen month long hiatus from acting in order to study abroad in the United States. This resulted in Shino Kakinuma being cast as Videl for the final arc of Dragon Ball Kai, although Minaguchi did reprise her role as the character for the 2013's theatrical film Dragon Ball Z Battle of the Gods. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Abarenbo Rikishi!! Matsutaro – Yurara *Air Master – Akiko *Astarotte's Toy – Mercelída Ygvar *Azuki chan – Azuki's mother *Betterman – Kaede Kurenai *Bosco Daiboken – Princess Apricot *Cardcaptor Sakura – Nadeshiko Kinomoto *Case Closed – Harumi (Ep. 115) & Mina Eguchi (Ep. 536) *Casshern Sins – Ringo & Wrench (Ep. 2 & 3) *Chain Chronicle The Light of Haecceitas – Dilma (Ep. 4) *Chu Bra!! – Reika Amahara *City Hunter '91 – Yuko (Ep. 10) *City Hunter 2 – Maki (Ep. 87) *Clannad (movie) – Koko Ibuki *Clannad – Koko Ibuki *Clannad After Story – Koko Yoshino *Condition Green (OVA) – Emilie Branford *Daa! Daa! Daa! – Miki Kouzuki *Dai Yamato Zero go (OVA) – Hongo & Yuki Hongō *Desert Punk – Natsuko Kawaguchi *Devil Lady – Konno Hitomi (Ep. 6) *Dna Sights 999.9 (movie) – Mello *Doraemon Nobita's Tin Plate Labyrinth (movie) – Supio *Dr. Slump Season 2 – Midori Yamabuki *Dr. Slump Arale no Bikkuri Ban (movie) – Midori Norimaki *Dragon Ball Z – Videl & Pan *Dragon Ball GT – Pan & Videl *Dragon Ball Super – Videl & Baby Pan *Fairy Musketeers – Saya Suzukaze (Souta's mother) *The File of Young Kindaichi – Sakura *The File of Young Kindaichi Returns – Kazue Kenmochi (Ep. 20) *Final Approach – Yurika Menou *Final Fantasy Legend of the Crystals (OVA) – Rinary *Final Fantasy Unlimited – Marie Hayakawa *Fist of the North Star 2 – Mamu (Ep. 1) *Fist of the North Star Strawberry Flavor – Yuria & Woman D (Ep. 3) *Flame of Recca – Sakura Meno *Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime – Princess Grace *Galaxy Express 999 Eternal Fantasy (movie) – Claire *Gensomaden Saiyuki Kibou no zaika (OVA) – Yaone *Getsumen to Heiki Mina – Mikasa Tsukuda *Ghost Sweeper Mikami – Akane (Ep. 36) *Golden Boy – Naoko Katsuda (Ep. 2) *Greed (OVA) – Key Mi (debut) *Hanada Shonen shi – Shin's mother *Hayate the Combat Butler – Nagi's mother (Ep. 24) *Hayate the Combat Butler! Cuties – Yukariko Sanzenin *Hayate the Combat Butler!! – Yukariko Sanzenin (Ep. 16 & 17) *Hayate the Combat Butler Can't Take My Eyes Off You – Yukariko Sanzenin *Heartcatch Precure! – Haruka *Hell Girl Three Vessels – Nanami Kikuchi (Ep. 21) *Hello! Lady Lin – Dorothy *Here Is Greenwood (OVA) – Misako *Inuyasha – Koyuki (Ep. 101) *Is the order a rabbit?? Season 2 – Cocoa's mother (Ep. 12) *Is This a Zombie? – Delusion Yu (Ep. 4) *Jewelpet Sunshine – Jewelina & the Narrator *Kamen no Maid Guy – Madam J the Sweet Holstein manager (Ep. 9) *Kamen no Ninja Akakage – Akane *Kanon – Akiko Minase *Kanon Season 2 – Akiko Minase *Kanon Kazahana (special) – Akiko Minase *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky (OVA) – Kloze Rinz *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar – Saga's mother *Luna Varga (OVA) – Veena *Magical Play (ONA) – Purilun *Maho no Princess Minky Momo Yume o Dakishimete – Shadow *Mahotsukai Sally (1989 Version) – Nancy *MapleStory – Kino *MAPS 1987 (OVA) – Hoshimi Kimizuka *Master Keaton – Flora Lyman (Ep. 17) *Merhen Okoku – Cinderella *Metropolis (movie) – Female voice *Neighborhood Story (movie) – Ayumi Oikawa *Neighborhood Story – Ayumi Oikawa (Ep. 22) *Nichijou My Ordinary Life – Sister says *One Piece – Muse, Portgas D. Rouge & Sister (Ep. 701) *Otogi Jushi Akazukin (OVA) – Mother of Sota *Oz (OVA) – Felicia Epstein *Pilot Candidate (OVA) – Elia *Place to Place – Miiko Inui *Poco's Udon World – Mai Tanaka (Manabe) *Pokémon Chronicles – Rose (Ep. 3) *Princess Jellyfish – Tsukimi's mother (6 Episodes) *Princess Resurrection – Sawawa *Re Kan! – Yuuhi Amami (Ep. 5) *Reign The Conqueror – Roxanne *Restol, The Special Rescue Squad (Korean TV) – Reth *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 – Tsurara Shirayuki (Mizore's mother) *Rumiko Takahashi Anthology – Hazuki Fuwa (Ep. 5) *Sailor Moon S – Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn & Mistress 9 *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars – Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *Sailor Moon SuperS (special) – Sailor Saturn (flashback; Ep. 1) *Saiyuki (TV) – Yaone *Saiyuki Gunlock (TV) – Yaone *Saiyuki Reload (TV) – Yaone *Saiyuki Requiem (movie) – Yaone *Shiba wanko no Wa no Kokoro (TV) – Yuki chan *Shinzo (TV) – Yakumo *Singles (OVA) as Saki Sakisaka *Sket Dance (TV) as Aiko Omi (Ep. 15) *Slam Dunk (movie) as Yoko Shimura *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) – Additional Voice *Space Pirate Captain Herlock The Endless Odyssey (OVA) as Mimeh *Super Milk-chan (TV) as Narrator *(The) Super Milk-chan Show (TV) as Narrator *Sword Art Online II (TV) as Freyja *Tales of Eternia (TV) as Farah Oersted *Tibetan Dog (movie) – Additional Voice *Time Bokan: The Villains Strike Back (TV) as Mirei *Top Secret ~The Revelation~ (TV) as Saori Arishima (Ep. 14) *Tori no Uta (OVA) as Girl *Warau Salesman (TV) – Additional Voice *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (TV) as Mari Yotsukado *X (movie) as Hinoto *Yadamon (TV) as Kira *Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl (TV) as Kaneko Inokuma; Yawara Inokuma *Yawara! Soreyuke Koshinuke Kids!! (movie) as Yawara Inokuma *Yawara! Special - Zutto Kimi no Koto ga as Yawara Inokuma *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! (TV) as Flora *Yes! Precure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibōken! (movie) as Dark Mint *Yona Yona Penguin (movie) as Chaley's mother Anime Films *2112 The Birth of Doraemon (movie) – Noramyaako *3D Magical Play (OVA) – Purilun *Alexander The Movie – Roxanne *Apfel Land Story (OVA) – Freida *Astarotte no Omocha! (OVA) – Mercelída Ygvar *Azuki chan (movie) – Azuki's Mom *Be Bop Highschool (OVA) – Misa *BioHunter (OVA) – Sayaka *Blue Sonnet (OVA) – Yumi *Dragon Ball GT TV Special – Pan (old) *Dragon Ball Z movie 10 – Videl *Dragon Ball Z movie 12 – Videl & Juliano *Dragon Ball Z movie 13 – Videl *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Videl *Dragon Ball Z movie 15 – Videl & Baby Pan *Dragon Ball: Yo! The Return of Son Goku and Friends!! (ONA) – Videl *Dragon's Heaven (OVA) – Ikuuru *Elementalors (movie) – Shiohisa *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Oni-ō no Fukkatsu – Neko-Musume Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Akai Ito – Yumei *Clannad – Kouko Ibuki *Dead or Alive 5 – Momiji *Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 – Momiji *Dragon Ball GT Final Bout – Pan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Videl & Pan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Videl & Pan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Pan & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Pan & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Videl *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Videl *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Videl *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Videl *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Videl & Pan *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Videl & Pan *Super Dragon Ball Z – Videl *Ehrgeiz God Bless the Ring – Tifa Lockhart *Final Approach – Yurika Meno *Kanon – Akiko Minase *Klonoa – Lephise & Pamela *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky – Kloe Rinz *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky Second Chapter – Kloe Rinz *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky the 3rd – Kloe Rinz *The Legend of Heroes Trails of Blue – Kloe Rinz *Love Plus – Nene Anegasaki *New Love Plus – Nene Anegasaki *Ninja Gaiden 2 – Momiji *Ninja Gaiden 3 – Momiji *Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword – Momiji *Romancing SaGa – Claudia *Root Letter – Shiori Yoshioka *Shining Ark – Lian *Sonic Shuffle – Illumina *Tales of Eternia – Farah Oersted *Ys vs. Trails in the Sky Alternative Saga – Kloe Rinz Quotes Knownable Roles Trivia *Her blood type is A'''. *She went to the U.S to learn how to speak English for 15 years. *She speaks '''Japanese & English. *Her star sign is a Cancer. *Another reason why she didn't voice Videl in DBZ Kai was because of Daisuke Gori's death. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES